Chorma
"From the winds of the eastern moon come forth a tune of both foreign beauty and enchantment played for you to experience, I shall play its song for your enjoyment!~" Personality Chroma is a charismatic and emphatic person to those he bothers to care about, often spending tons of time to help people's (To whom he cares about) issues. He's often very blunt and sarcastic to rudeness or stupidity and is known to sass those he feels deserves it. Another thing that comes to question about his personality is he often dresses in feminine clothing, use feminine perfumes and moisturizers, and overall acts quite feminine despite always claiming to be male and making sure people understand that he is. Backstory Not much is known or confirmed about his background and condition growing up, what is known however is that he claims to come from the far eastern side of Japan and claimed to have come from a long line of performers,entertainers, and bards that lasted centuries creating music and dancing for large crowds. He came to Ainslet seeking to "keep that legacy going" and started working as both a waitress and a performer at the local tavern. Theme Skills and Abilities(level 1) Arcane Trickster Arcane Trickster is a style of Onmyōdō magic (a style of magic from the east) mostly reliant on stealth tactics and overall deception over enemies. * Trickster sign mysterious mist: summons a dense magical mist that can smudder light as long as it doesn't have a magical source (for exp, taking out torches,flashlights, and even electricity as long as it's producing light) mana cost:low * Dancing darkness a sub power of his mysterious mist, while in the mist people will begin seeing shadows moving around and making auditory noises, all of which look like a similar size and shape of Chroma. This is used to trick enemies into firing into their direction. * Semblance creation: a manifestation that takes the form of a bright red aura that forms around him that defends him against blows that would be considered devastating, heal minor wounds and injuries (cuts,scratches, ext), and can also be used offensively by using the power gained from it to push people back,hit harder with both fist and weapons, and even throw himself higher for extra height with jumping. Bardic abilities and skills The innocent Idol's rosy cheeks: Due to both amazing bardic/performance talents and his care for his natural feminine-like beauty, he can be seen as "supernatural adorable", this power can be used to help appear innocent as well as adorable as puppy. It's both a way to ease his way into conversations, calm down those who are enraged, or motivate others. (DISCLAIMER: keep in mind, this ability does not work against people who are not affected by cute things or have the common sense not to fall for it. It'll also stop if he does something the person he's using it on views as "not innocent or cute" such as attacking friends of said victim, saying things the victim does not like, ect) Abilities from stealth and weapons training. * dagger proficiency: He's very good at using daggers man. * sneaking: he's able to walk around almost completely silently, the only sound that can be heard is light, muffled tapping from his feet. * Short-sword proficiency:he's good at using short sword man. Stats Physical Strength: Average human level Speed: average human level (keep in mind, he's much faster when propelling himself with his semblance to make him above average) Range: (melee) 5-6 feet Durability: Average human durability (keep in mind, with semblance his defense and recover comes up to above average durability) Precision: below average Development Potential/Learning:High Magic Capabilities: below average (he currently has very few spells and very low mana) Reaction Time: average Stamina: average Will Power: above average Mobility: average Trivia * Chroma nagsia means "brightly colored shore" * Chroma was based off 2 characters assassin in black from fate and Bebe from madoka magica. Category:Characters